A Boyfriend For Christmas
by haleigh91
Summary: Since Gabriella Montez was 6 years old, she had wanted only one thing for Christmas. But this Christmas, 10 years later, will she finally get her wish? Troyella. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone! I'm back again with my first ever ****oneshot****. Yay me! Anyways, I hope that yall enjoy this short Christmas story. Please remember to review!****

* * *

**

With it being only 5 more days to the biggest holiday of the year, Christmas, the East Side Albuquerque Mall was bustling with busy shoppers, irritable kids, and bored, old men who did nothing but sit on the bench and watch everyone else act crazy. As you can tell, the holidays were a very hectic time of year for all the Albuquerque residents in the area. On this Saturday before Christmas, not a soul was at home because everyone was at the mall getting last minute gifts.

Among this crazy mass of humanity was the legendary Meet and Greet with the one and only, Santa Clause. The festively decorated area was filled with tired moms and their toddler who were in hopes to see the famous Old St. Nick. The line was longer than those of sold out concerts. In other words, it was _really_ long.

Near the front of the line was Maria Montez, a well known home baker, and her 6 year old daughter, Gabriella. The young child patiently stood in line, but was growing more tired by the minute and was hoping to soon be sitting in that elderly man with the red suit's lap telling him her every wish for this Christmastime.

"So, Gabi, what are you going to tell Santa Clause that you want for Christmas?" the young mother asked her only daughter.

"Mommy, you'll just have to wait and see!" the young Gabriella stammered as she continued to impatiently rock back and forth on her small feet. She finally stood on her tiptoes and peered forward in hopes of being next.

"How much longer Mommy?" Gabriella asked as she looked up at her mother with those beautiful dark chocolate eyes of hers. The mother smirked as she looked back down at her daughter.

"We're next. So you better know what you're going to tell him."

"Oh don't worry, Mommy," she said as she fixed her eyes forward, "I know exactly what I'm going to say."

The young Gabriella looked up at the underpaid, tired teenager who obviously didn't want to be here, in a busy mall, dressed as an elf. "Next," her monotone voice called to the next person in line who just so happened to be Gabriella.

"Go on," her mother insisted as she took Gabriella's tiny, free hand and led her to the jolly old guy sitting in front of her.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" the bearded man replied. "Come sit up here little lady," the old man insisted as he patted his left knee. The little Gabriella rushed to the one and only Santa Clause and jumped up onto his lap in hopes of getting whatever her little heart desired.

"So," Santa Clause said, "Have you been a good youngster this year?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir, I have."

"Well, what would you like this year for Christmas?" the jolly old fellow asked the little six year old now sitting on his lap.

"This year all I want for Christmas is a boyfriend," Gabriella managed to say, hoping to get what she wanted.

Santa Clause blushed and apologizingly looked at her mother. He didn't like to disappoint the children but this was an impossible gift, especially for a six year old. The elderly man really didn't know what to say to the youngster.

"Oh," he managed to reply, "Well is there anything else you would like to have?"

"Nope. That's it," she insisted as she gave the gentleman a toothy grin and looked back at her mother who was managing to smile back.

"Nothing else? At all?" he asked once again, hoping that this time, her answer would be different.

"Santa," she giggled, "that's all I want," she said while jumping off the man's lap, rushing back towards her mother and yelling a thank you back to Santa who was now hoping to help the next kid in line.

Five days later, it was Christmas morning and the lonely Montez household was filled with laughter and cheer every time Gabriella opened another present. After many DVD's, a board game, and her gift from Santa, a big girl's bike, Gabriella sat in the middle of the torn wrapping paper, sulking.

"Gabi, sweetie, what's wrong?" Maria Montez asked as she lovingly rubbed up and down her distraught daughter's back.

Gabriella sniffled and wiped a stray tear away from her cold cheek, before replying, "I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas."

"Oh, Gabi. You don't like your new bike?"

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't get what I really wanted."

"And what was that?" the shocked young mother asked.

"A boyfriend."**

* * *

**

_10 years later_

Gabriella, now a beautiful 16 year old, sat next to her best friend since kindergarten, Troy Bolton. Her head was gently resting on his shoulder as they sat there watching her favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz. She gently let a single tear slide down her delicate face as Dorothy finally returned and proclaimed "There's no place like home."

Troy softly looked over at his best friend and, noticing her tear, he silently wiped it away from her cheek causing her to smirk and instantly blush at what had just happened. Troy and Gabriella had an interesting relationship. They were the best of friends, yet, if you didn't really know them then you would swear that they were a couple. Even though they both had strong feeling for one another, neither one would admit it. Until today.

As the credits finally started to roll off the television screen, Troy looked over at Gabriella and knew that it was time to fulfill his plan. He nervously took a deep breath before looking over at the beautiful person sitting next to him.

"Gabi?"

"Yes, Troy."

"Follow me," he insisted as he took her hand and led Gabriella to one of her empty doorways. Gabriella stood there looking around.

"So…what are we doing, Troy?" Gabriella giggled while looking at her best friend who now had a smirk across his face.

"Look up," Troy ordered and he heard the gasp that he was wanting to here as Gabriella looked at the mistletoe settled above their heads.

"Troy?"

"It's mistletoe," explained Troy.

"I know what it is, Troy," laughed Gabriella.

"Well, do you know what you do with mistletoe?" Troy asked as he raised his eyebrows hoping that she would get the picture. He took another step towards her as she quickly nodded yes.

After their lips slowly inched towards each others, their eyes slowly shut as their lips meet in perfect unison. The kiss was sweet, simple, and pure. Gabriella could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she felt Troy snake his arms around her waist and pull her even closer to his muscular body.

The pair finally pulled apart from the kiss, yet their noses were still nuzzled together and their eyes still shut. Gabriella's breathing was fast. Troy slowly opened up his eyes and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi, can I give you your Christmas present."

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's a question," he stated as Gabriella's wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"My question is…will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella let out a breath of relief. This was the one thing that she had been asking for every year for Christmas and finally, she was getting her wish.

"Yes," she softly replied. "You don't know how much this means to me. This has been my Christmas wish since I was 6 years old."

"What was your wish?" he asked in confusion.

"To finally have a boyfriend for Christmas," Gabriella stated as she pulled Troy into another long awaited kiss and enjoyed every minute of it. Gabriella had finally gotten her wish. To have a boyfriend for Christmas.**

* * *

**

**There it is! Finally, my first oneshot and I am very proud of it. If you liked it, please review. And if you want, you should also check out my other story, Never Been Kissed. I might be updating it soon. Thanks!**


End file.
